The SkyWings
Wings of Sky Description Appearance: SkyWings are almost always a shade of gold, copper, or red. Their eyes are usually yellow, golden, copper, or amber colored, but in extremely rare occasions, such as when a SkyWing has firescales, they can be a bright blue. Unlike several other species, SkyWings are large, lithe, and have massive wings and thin, snakelike tails. When a SkyWing has firescales, they seem to have an odd amber glow about them. Abilties: Alongside their warm-colored scales, they are able to breathe fire hotter than any other Tribes' fire. SkyWings are quicker than most due to their large wings and lithe shape and have a great respiratory system as they live in high altitudes. Their fighting skills are mostly above average. Personality: Back in the days of Queen Scarlet, SkyWings were always short-tempered, militaristic and cruel, but overtime they eventually changed yet still keep their fierce and judgemental nature. Animuses and hybrids are rejected, and unless an animus belongs to the royal family, they are thrown out before their abilities can be of any use. Hybrids, on rare occasions, are allowed to stay in the Tribe (i.e. Caracara, Nightflame, Sparrow, Hawk) only if their loyalties are to the SkyWings and to the SkyWings only. Hierarchy Population: '41 (roleplayed as) Queen King Princesses/Princes Queen's Champion Royal Guard Soldiers Healers Assassins Citizens Wanderers Dragonets Hybrids ''Hybrid Points left: 0/5 Animuses Animus Points left: 0/2 Firescales Firescales Points left: 2/2 Wanted Previous Queens '''The Pacifist Era: Queen Carmine, mother of Princess Sunset and several unnamed dragonets The Prophetic Era: Queen Scarlet, mother of Queen Ruby, Princess Tourmaline, Princes Hawk and Vermilion, and several unnamed dragonets Queen Ruby, mother of Prince Cliff and an unnamed daughter The Chaotic Era: Queen Ember, mother of Queen Soarin and Princess Dawn Queen Soarin, mother of Queen Jasper and the late Prince Screech and adoptive mother of Prince Hawk Princess Shrike, and several other orphaned dragonets, sister of Princess Dawn Queen Jasper, mother of Princesses Gale and Vixen, Princes Agate, Hyssop and Tiercel, adoptive mother of Princess Sunstone and Prince Hurricane, adoptive grandmother of Princess Caracara Family Line Note: All family lines mentioned are in the current era. The Royal Line Queen Ember was mother of Queen Soarin and Princess Dawn. Queen Soarin was the mother of the late Prince Screech and the current Queen Jasper. Princess Dawn is married to Buzzard. Prince Screech and an unknown SkyWing are the parents of Princess Aviary and Princess Ember. Queen Jasper is married to King Empryean, only son of Ural and Gyrfalcon, and their dragonets are Princesses Galeand the animus Vixen, Princes Agate, Hyssop and Tiercel, and are the adoptive parents of Princess Sunstone and Prince Hurricane, and the adoptive grandparents of Princess Caracara. Princess Sunstone and the SandWing soldier Sunburn are the parents of Princess Caracara. King Hurricane and Queen Calypso of the Flowery Isles are the parents of Prince Ember. Princess Gale and an unknown SkyWing guard are the parents of Princess Alpine and Prince Scald. The Nightflame Line An unknown SkyWing and an unknown NightWing are the parents of Nightflame and Sparrow. Nightflame is girlfriend to the assassin, Phoenix. The Clouded Line Ural and Gyrfalcon are the parents of King Empyrean. King Empyrean is husband to Queen Jasper, and their dragonets are Princesses Gale and Vixen, Princes Agate, Hyssop, and Tiercel, their adoptive dragonets are Princess Sunstone and Prince Hurricane, their adoptive grandchild is Princess Caracara and Ember and their biological grandchildren are Alpine and Scald. King Empyrean is ex-lover to Sharp of the IceWings and the father of the illicit hybrid named Ragnarok. The Red Line An unknown SandWing and an unknown SkyWing are the parents of Ex-Prince Hawk, that unknown SkyWing and another unknown SkyWing are the parents of Ex-Princess Shrike. These dragonets are the adoptive children of Queen Soarin. Their whereabouts are currently unknown, but due to their prominence, they shall be listed here. Sub-pages The SkyWing Arena Pyrrhia/Shipping Page Possibility (buffer zone) The Orphanage (owned by Nightflame) OC Pages Queen Jasper Hawk Princess Sunstone Vixen Gallery IMG 3430.jpg|Official SkyWing Banner by JuniperTheSkyWing IMG 3415.jpg|Juniper by JuniperTheSkyWing IMG 3475.jpg|Princess Gale by JuniperTheSkyWing Opposes-hybrids-screws.jpg|Princess Gale in a nutshell Joining Name: Gender: Species: Appearance: Rank: If citizen, then what occupation?: Hybrid?: Animus?: Royal (Closed)?: Category:SkyWings Category:Tribes